This invention generally relates to a loudspeaker monitoring assembly, and in particular to a loudspeaker drive mechanism monitoring assembly adapted to be connected to detection circuitry capable of monitoring operative conditions of said loudspeaker drive assembly.
Heretofore, two prevalent causes of loudspeaker malfunctioning have been lead failures and burned out voice coils. Accordingly, when a loudspeaker is used in a life safety system it is imperative that monitoring equipment be provided to guaranty the operability of the loudspeaker during extended periods of inactivity between uses.
Accordingly, loudspeaker monitoring arrangements have taken on various forms. For example, a 25 Hz--1/4 watt test signal is applied to a first loudspeaker voice coil, and a second voice coil is disposed proximate the loudspeaker voice coil for sensing the test signal and applying same to a sense amplifier coupled thereto. Nevertheless, the use of a second voice coil as the sensing element adds mass to the moving system resulting in a considerable reduction in the efficiency of the loudspeaker voice coil. Additionally, a second voice coil requires another set of leads in the loudspeaker drive mechanism which reduces the reliability of the loudspeaker drive mechanism and hence is less than completely satisfactory.